The Journey of Draven
by Gordoth
Summary: This is the story of Draven, who was orfaned at an young age, was trained by the misterius Warmaster and is about to join the League of Legends. But something is about to happen, that will bring intensive care to his actions... That's a story with loads of action, mystery, and a sip of romance. It's the first fanfic i type so don't rage if it is bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the league of legends characters and storyline behind them, however the OC you are reading is all made by me. League of Legends is owned by riot.  
Riot's stuff :D**

* * *

_And since it is my first time typing a fanfic go easy on me, will you?_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The new recruit

The light entered through the window in the room. It shone upon the sleeping person. He had black hair, with a white tuft, a few scars on his body, wich was muscular and strong. The room itself was medium size. A table next the couch, wich was placed to the wall. There were some pictures of people he probably knew. There was a big one, on wich were shown the same man on the bed, and one more, who had a moustache, his hair strange, and with a toothy grin. The pictures were drawn, as one could guess.

The man on the bed opened his eyes and a sight escaped his mouth. He sat on the bed and look at the window to chek what time it could be, but then remembered that he had that hextech machine, that its creators used to call a 'clock'. The man stood up, made his gymnastics, had a shower, wich was a hextech invention again, and got dressed up. His red cloak was on his back, his armor prepared. This was Darius, The hand of Noxus. He left his room in the institute to participate in a match after having breakfast. For that, he went to Morgana's bakery. It was a simple place, smelling so tasty and satisfying. Darius opened the door and greeted Morgana. She was a once beautiful angel, but her wings were now burned, for a reason Darius couldn't know. Other than him and the fallen angel, there were three more champions and one summoner. The champions were Amumu the little yordle mummy, Janna the storm mage, and Shaco, the pretty crazy jester. The summoner was calmly drinking tea. Darius went in front of Morgana and started a conversation.

"Hello, Morgana. "

"Hi. What are you going to eat?"

"I will take a muffin, because I will be participating in a match. "

She gave him a warm muffin, while receiving her payment. Darius left the bakery and walked towards the summoning building. He ate the perfect muffin and smiled, for he earned a telepathic message, that informed him for the finding of a match. Darius walked in the summoning area, and looked at the place that was going to form the match. All the nine places were already taken and the champions there were: Leona, the sun warrior, Skarner, the scorpion, Evelynn, the widow maker, Mundo, the madman, Singed, the mad chemist and some more. He stepped on the last circle and the summoning ritual began. This was going to be long...

The Warmaster looked at his young student, who already was a young man, 23 years old. His training was more than ten years long, but the young Noxian was ready.

"Master, what are we going to do now?" His student asked. The Warmaster stared at the sky, directly at the sun.

"Draven, now you are going to do on your own. But promise, that after three years you will join the so-called League of legends. This is the only prize you will have to pay for what I have done for you...

Draven woke up in the forest that led to the Institute of war. He smiled and stood up, walking towards the great building in the distance. Different foughts flew through his mind, but mostly the figure of the Warmaster. Draven knew his master tought him only one percent of his knowledge, if not lower, but it was enough for the executioner to advance in the military and then his doings. But Draven was only remembering the warmaster, the promise he gave, but broke. It was four years since then, and he was late with 365 days. He broke his only promise... But it was his ego that stopped him, he was loving the crowd that was shouting his name, yelling only 'DRAVEN, DRAVEN, DRAVEN, DRAVEN!' He knew he could not leave them, not so soon at least. Time passed so fast that he didn't understand when he got to the doors. Opening them, he Shouted challenging everyone in the Institute.

"WHO WANT'S SOME DRAVEN?"

The yell was followed by his laugher.


	2. Chapter 2

So people, that's the second chapter, I **REMODELED** it, and it has a lower grammar issue. And hope you liked the first one :D

* * *

Everyone in the Institute looked at him. Whit axes high in the air and a toothy grin on his mouth Draven loooed like a hero returning from a long battle, ended with victory. Champions and summoners looked at the unfamiliar man who just chalenged them all. A few of them walked towards him, as if they had something in mind. They were four, all with a sinister look. Two women and two men, walked towards him. As he was trained by the master of his art, he immediately recognized that two of them were assassins or spyes, while the oher two were filled with magical energy. Their appearance was strange, as the first woman was redhaired in a black jumpsuit, the second girl was merely human, as from her waist down she was half snake, the man with the dagger was hooded and had a cloack of blades, and the mage had a raven on his shoulder. Draven saw more champions walking towards him.

"Who are you and why do you dare to chalenge Noxus?" The red haired woman asked. She had an ugly scar throught her left eye. She talked as if she was the leader, but the birdman placed his hand on her shoulder and said much more like the leader.

"What Katarina tried to say was who are you to chalenge us all?"

Draven looked at them as if they were really dum and smiled.

"I think I clearly shouted my name and challenged you all. By the way, nice legs you have there. "His eyes were looking at the redhead as he said the last sentence.

"This was your fatal mistake!" Katarina said and somehow appeared behind him and tried to kick him. He blocked with ease and turned to strike back but heard the silent unsheat of a blade. Actually, six blades. He turned really fast and swong his axe at the hooded man and all the star like blades he threw at Draven were blocked and the axe hit the man, then bounced off. The Executor turned in time to block another strike from the woman behind him and laughed at the ease with wich he did it. Then he leapt and cought the axe that was spining off the hooded man, while noticing that everyone was looking at him. At the second Draven noticed that fact, he heard wings flapping and threw the axe he just cought at the raven that departed from it's seat on the mage's shoulder. It was hit and fell on the ground, still alive. The person crouched, almmost uncoutius. The snake lady spat on the place he was a second ago and it decayed imidiatley. The redhead once again striked, but this time sucsessfully. She hit his shoulder with a small dagger. He smiled at the attemp, but understanded none of them was fighting seriusly now. The interest in the eyes of the champions and summoners grew as he turned and kicked Katarina in the head with such power, that she flew over ten feet before falling. She stood and stared at Draven, while he answered with a toothy smile.

"That's it!" She yelled and leapd at him. Then they all heard a thunderius voice.

"STOP!"

Draven looked at the place where the voice came from and cowered imeiatley. Infront of him stood Darius, his big broher and seemed angry. No good sign for Draven. His broher towered over him and with a terrific bloody axe in hand.

"What are you doing here fool! I thought you were happy enough with you executor job!" Darius was mad about something. Katarina was standing next to his brother and she was enjoying what she saw and heard. "Big bro, why are you so mad? After all, I am bexoming a champion too. Well, atleast I came for this. "Draven explained, and stood. He knew that he must not fear the towering Darius. He was his brother after all. A small figure appeared next to Darius and laughed with a child-like voice. A yorlde. The little guy was with a green hat, glasses on it, and a smily face. "The swift scout is here. The summoners want to talk to you."The rat like man pointed at Draven and made a sign wich meant simply 'follow me'. Draven followed the scout to the central building and was led to a door. The yordle pointed and smiled.

"Time for your judgment "he said and left. Draven examined the door, looking at a sign atop of it. It said 'the truest enemy lies within' The noxian didn't know who that would be, but just entered.

The ionian group examined the fight carefully, wtih some consern, but they knew the noxians were moking the other man, but he was laughing all the time. Probably playing with the noxians too, Ahri decided. The man himself wasn't anything she he'd seen before. Taking four noxians on your own wasn't a thing to see every day, but from a non champion... She thought they were really embarassed about that, but when Darius appeared out of nowhere and stopped the show, she was pretty dissapointed. He looked at Irelia, that was the strongest of the group in the moment, and was surprised to find an unaprooving gaze. Irelia didn't seem to like the idea one could stand allone versus four.

"Why don't you smile at the way that guy showed the noxians who rules?" She asked, pretty ammased to hear the answer.

"He is a Noxian too. "Irelia's answer was. Ahri felt like if she was shot, because she knew Noxus got a lot of new champions in it's racks, and after Darius, a man who could take head on The sinister blade and only laugh was awfull. She was not happy, because Ionia was not having enough champions for two rounds of a match. And in bonus, that new guy looked handsome, if not attractive, attleast handsome. She shook her head and went to her quarters.

Draven left the chamber where he had his 'judgement' and walked after a novice summoer who was going to lead him to his quarters, that would be derocated as he wanted. Wich was nice, and it was going to happen magicaly, while Draven was sleeping. But he knew that he had to meet all the champions and pronounse he was now a part of the league, or just partisipate in a match. After the jugdement wmhe was asked a question that was pretty anoing to him, but he answered with the neautral faction, wich meant he could partisipate and talk and befriend all champions (expect really stubborbn ones) and make some progress in this so called League. After seeing his quarters he left, pretty disappointed from what he saw. It was a square room with a bed on the first wall and a table on the other. He didn't like it and left for a match. While walking around the Institute he was pulling eyes at him. He was allready and attraction and he didn't even fight in a battle! A lot of the gazes that befel him were full on uncovered intrest and a little sip of fear, even approval. He was to be watched like this? What big did he doo? The only thing he was searching for now was a summoner who the Executoner could ask where he could join a match, because he didn't kinda listen when the explanation was given to him, for he was still shaken by his judgement. He remembered it and then imediatley tried to forget, but he once again felt the gaze of the Warmaster, disappointed after Draven stole from a rich shop, because he was hungy and didn't know that his master had plenty of money. He remembered cowering behind his brother's back when a bully decided to get rid of them, remembered the first prisoner he executed... This judgment was probably the worst thing he would see or feel in some time, maybe even years. In that moment he understanded that he was sitting in one place looking at the ground, probably looking awkward. Moving his gaze, he saw a summoner, talking with a champion about something and rushed to them. The summoner looked at him, not caring and was about to continue his conversation when the champion infront of him looked at Draven. It was a woman in a red armor with obsidian black hair. Her emerald green eyes pierced his body,making him step backwards, for a reason unknown. He shook off of what cought him and asked the summoner for directions and instructions.

"Haha, you'll have to find a willing summoner! And I think there won't be many, cuz you practically got yourself a big prize! The most expensive tier, I could say! No one will be eager to get you in about a month, so you won't get a lot of battles. But to participate in match, you only need to say that you are ready to fight. But in your mind. And you will be informed when a match will be starting, then you have to go to the summoning area and stand on one of the pads. Then you will talk telepathicly with the summoner, who will tell you what to do. And you can go now. "The summoner said this without looking at Draven, and waved at the last sentence. The woman was still staring at him, as if she was expecting him to do something. Draven grew weary of that game.

"Stop." A quick look ment that she was blown off her concentration. Draven smiled and left of to the summoning area. He actually was ready for a match, and he was informed imidiatley. He was the first to take place on the pads and waited for the other champions. They slowly came, one by one. The first was a silent man in blue clothing who walked infront of Draven and took place at the pad. Next was a little yordle with a bomb on it's back. He joined Draven's side. Next up came three together, with Draven recognizing them all. The hooded assassin from earlier, the bird guy and Katarina. They all looked at him and stood on the side of the silent ninja. Next up walked a woman with obsidian black hair, golden eyes and nine fox tails, with two ears on top of her head. She had a blue sphere in her left hand,but moved it to the right. Her clothing wa strange, a blue coat and long blue shoes, she was pretty. Really pretty. She joined Draven and he smiled a little. Next came two strange cratuers, an armodillo and a rock man. They both joined Draven and he thought that his team was complete, and the match was starting when he remembered there was no fift team member for the others. They waited a while untill a moving three came and joined the other team. He felt a strange whistle and then he was teleported somwhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harro! I see that you read my stuff, and hopefully you keep up.  
Here you are part 3, the next is gonna be a little bit simpler, but don't worry, I'll get it done! Reviews are apreciated!**

* * *

Draven blinked his eyes. He was now in a fully different place.

"I'll take the mid lane. "Said the bomb yorlde. He was hyper active, a little jumpy, and his hands allways playing with a bomb. The rock-man and the armodillo headed for the lane, that was reffered to as top. The girl looked at him and smiled. She was cute and beautiful.

"I guess we are taking bot. "Draven noded and looked around. It was noon, but the arena wqs mostly covered by a dark fog. Draven could only see blue structures and little mooving things called minions. Next to him and the girl was siting a shopkeeper, who sold all kinds of things. Books, armors, pendants, potions, swords, axes, wands, hats, marks, souls, trinkets, belts, shoes and rifles. He ignored all of those things and went after the foxy lady, because he allready had his weapons. While walking the path, the stony floor was replaced by ordinary dirt. There was a forest on their left, and some really high stones on the right. Also, there were tons of tall grass.

"By the way, my name is Ahri. You are the new champion, who chalenged four noxians at once, right?" The foxy girl said and asked. Draven looked at her, wondering if he would tell her why he had become a champion, even though she didn't ask him.

"Well yes, and my name is Draven. Nice to meet you." He put one of those smiles that mads women shiver in his presence. Ahri didn't show a sing of atraction. Instead, her face got puzzeled.

"Draven, my summoner said you didn't take any items. Why? Doesn't your summoner tell you what to do, like the way you are informed that a match is found? "She asked him. He felt like hit with a wet towel. What? Someone to tell me what to do? Never. He told himself, but he knew it's not true. He did everything the Warmaster told him, what he wanted from him.

"Well, I don't think someone told me what to do. And also if I get an item, it would only slow me, by giving extra weight to my equipment. I don't think I need anymore things, because I allready have my weapons and armor. Even boots. "Ahri gigled at his answer. She looked beautiful while smiling...

"What did I say? "Draven was as puzzled as her just seconds ago.

"Silly, why don't you listen when you are told something? I thought that after the judgment everyone gets informed about the battles and what to do while they are going on. Why don't you know about that?" She asked, smiling and gigling. Draven felt a little confused. He didn't listen, because he was thinking on his judgment.

"Well, I kinda didn't do it. But it's probably of my heavy judgment. I don't know. "He grinned revealing his snow white teeth. She looked at him and smiled again.

"I though a man who can take four noxians head on would be able to listen and focus. Never mind, when you buy items from the shop, the keeper enchants your gear whit the power of the item you bought, and that makes you stronger. Also you earn currency when you kill or destroy enemies. "

"But what are those pots for?" He interrupted her pretty rudeley.

"Oh, they keep you alive and in condition to fight. There are two types of pots. The first is red, and it heaps your wounds. The second is blue, and it restores you mana or energy. For example, I have the boots enchantment, two red pots and one blue. This will keep me sound and still. "She didn't seem affected by the interruption. So Draven didn't apologize. Then he noticed they have reached the corner of the battlefield. There was a river left from them and two big piles of tall grass on the right. Ahri was about to get in it to hide, but then Katarina and the hooded assassin leapd at her. They kicked Ahri and she fell on the ground, then turned for Draven. They were fast, he gave them that. But he was Draven, and Draven does it all, with stile. He spun his axe and threw it at the hooded guy. He was pushed back by the streinght of the attack and fell in he grass. A booming voice said 'FIRSR BLOOD'. Katarina looked at her comrade, then turned her gaze on Draven. He rode more than amazement in it, and hen she ran for her turret, that's how the tall statues were called. But she made a fatal mistake, for Draven knew that game too well. He spun his second axe and threw it with awesome aquarity and hit her in the back, right behind the heart. The booming voice said : 'DOUBLE KILL'. Draven went next to Ahri, who was still laying on he ground, and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up. He walked in the bush and took the axe of the hooded noxian's bloodied back. Draven repeated the process with the axe stuck in Katarina's back. Then walked next to Ahri.

"H-how did you do this? How were you able to strike them both and insta-kill them? How?" She looked affraid and scared. Draven wanted to hug and calm her, but he stopped himself. What are you thinking Draven? he asked himself. But he knew that an answer must be given the beautiful girl.

"I just spin my axes, silly." He smiled and laughed, then went to last-hit minions for gold. Ahri looked at him. He was strong, handsome, and clever. Probably just the man for her. But he was a noxian, and her friends wouldn't approve it.

The match ended for less than twenty minutes. When Draven was ruling over the bot lane, the top lane was freed by one of the enemies and the armodilo and the rock-man won the battle for them. Then time stopped and no champion or minoin or whatever it was could move, as the purple Nexus blew up. Then they were all teleported back to the institute. Draven was sweating and covered with blood. The other champions headed for he changing rooms, and he followed the men. In the changing room there were the hooded assassin, the bird guy, the yordle and the ninja. He got a hand on all their names and they were Talon, Swain, Ziggs and Shen, who was often reffered to as The Eye Of Twilight. They all undresed and went to the showers, everyone had a muscular body exept Ziggs and Swain, who were spellcasters. The water removed the sweat and disturbing smell. It allso refreshed him. When he left the changing room, he was greeted by Ahri who looked astunishing. She was smiling.

"Why are you here?" Draven asked sharply.

"I came only to congratulate you for your first victory, and thanks for that you helped me infront of the bushes... I showed weakness. Sorry. "She looked honest and had a light blush, wich made her look even cuter.

"Doesn't mater because I was there. But look forward to not doing it without me around. And, after all, they were not so strong. If everyone is like that... I don't know what am I doing here. "He replied. But Ahri wasn't so sure, her face was saying it.

"No, it's not that they were weak, because they are actually strong. Really strong. But their summoners... Now that was their problem. Their summoners were novice, wich means they were not used to summoning. We were lucky our summoners were better. "Draven looked at her now serious face. He didn't understand, what summoners? No one told him what to do. Everything he did was on his own will. Wasn't it? No, even if there were those summoners, he didn't feel any presence.

"I did it all on my own. No one told what to do. I think I have no summoner... But how?" Draven was still looking at Ahri. She was surprised and intrested in the purpose that led Draven to the thinking that he fought this battle on his own. No one can enter the fields of justice without a summoner.

"Bye." He said and left. She looked after him and headed to the bakery, where Morgana worked. Some were saying that Pantheon was going to join the fallen angel. She was going to see of the outcome. Gigling, she walked towards the district.

Draven was in his now bigger (king size) bed and couldn't sleep. His apartment was modeled during the battle. Now it's walls were dark purple, wich made him feel better. But the Executor wasn't calm or allright in this moment. He was still haunted by the judgment. The other parts were meaningless, but the vision of the Warmaster made him tremble with fear. The golden armor, covered with animal pelts the hood, covering his face... He was the figure Draven would always fear. The young man would not sleep that night, this was sure. But what could he do? Drink to forget? Nah, he was Draven! But the question still stood there, waiting to be answered. Then Draven remembered of the beautiful girl, Ahri, that was so friendly. That allowed the executor to lay on the bed and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The blood was dripping from the wounds, gore on the place he landed. The man was able to reach a little cave and collapsed. His stomach was rip open, blood and gore on the edge. His left hand was useless. He was in a cruel condition. Otherwise, his appearance was exotic, dark hood, golden armor covered by animal pelts, cloak of dark fur. The hood was magical, not allowing his face to be seen. He growled, then placed his right hand on the hole in his body.

"I hate that body... So weak and vulnerable, not as my true form..." His voice boomed, deep and strong, he cursed. Lifting his right hand, he grabbed the air, as it would seem to a normal man, and his limb was covered in the ninth color, as he liked to call the mixture of darkness and light that formed a sphere around the arm. Then he just placed it on his wound. Hissing, the hole produced smoke and tears, wich meant it would heal. New skin and organs started to form in his body, replacing wounded ones. When the gross hole closed, the man panthed and lew his head on the stone.

"At least, he might be doing better." He said and fell asleep.

It has been one month since Draven joined the league. He grew in power, and gained more influence, also becoming quite the star for ladies. Of course, he knew all the champions, and the female half was exited about something after matches, because he heard them talking about him in the woman changing rooms. He also became a friend with the new champion who joined after him, the pridestalker, Rengar. He was a human-tiger, white fur and a false eye, with a grotesque scar passing through it. He was a hunter and, as he said, a master of his art. A week later Rengar started meeting the bestial huntress, Nidalee. It was easy to notice that there was electricity between them. Not that he didn't befriend Ahri and spend most of his free time with her. But he didn't do it with the foxy lady, as he sometimes called her. He wouldn't do it with her even if she wanted, for he wasn't ready for this. Their relationship wasn't so strong. In the moment, the four of them were sitting around a spruce table. The dishes were empty, but their cups still full with wine or beer. The didn't care what the taste was, because their conversation was interesting. Nidalee was resting on Rengar's shoulder, while he hugged her with his right hand. He had a simple shirt and pants, his feet without boots as always. Nidalee had a black dress that was to her knees, and a shirt that covered her breasts, shoulders and stomach. Ahri was standing in a similar position, but Draven didn't hug her. She was with her casual blue coat and short dress, almost always smiling. Draven, by himself was fabulous. His dark green shirt without sleeves was revealing some of his muscles. His pants were black, and his shoes dark with green lines.

"You know, personally I have a mission, take the head of the creature that took my eye. "Rengar said.

"It is an alien thing for that world. Savage beast from the Void, I propose. When I fight ChoGath or Kog'Maw, I remember of it's wish to feast, to evolve. Such a strange being... And I know it will be a powerfull oponent. "He finished, taking a sip from his cup. Nidalee looked at him and gigled. Smiling, she shook her head.

"Won't you need help defeating such a strong enemy?" She gigled when he looked at her, smiling back.

"Of course I could use the help of the Bestial huntre–"

"Draven!" He was rudely interrupted by a feminine voice, coming from an approaching group of five noxians. Katarina, Urgot, Sion, Cassiopeia and Talon were at ten feet from the table. Hey were armed, ready for battle. The executioner stood up and walked towards the group.

"What is it you want? Can't you see we are having dinner and a conversation? "He asked, really annoyed. Katarina stared at him.

"In the past month, you have been acting really inappropriateley. That's why, I challenge you on a one vs one battle. Do you accept?" She asked with a selfish grin on her face. Draven looked at her and sihted.

"Fine. "She put an evil smile on her face. Katarina then made a sign and a summoner appeared. He nodded and waved.

"Hello. So, you will fight one vs one for a kill, and that ends the battle. Understand?" They both nodded.

"Also, the fight will be spectated by almost all champions and a lot of summoners. Do your best. "He finished and made a few signs with his hands. Draven turned only to see his friends nod, preparing to watch. Draven and Katarina were surrounded by blue light and then teleported. The place was a bridge, that was easy to understand, but no structures. No Obelisk to heal you. Nothing. Only forward. But Draven couldn't move. Then he heard the booming voice of the announcer.

"Thirty seconds. "Draven thought how Ahri, Nidalee and Rengar are watching. Ten seconds, and hammers hit. Nine seconds. Hammers hit again. The process repeated to the last second and they could move.

"The battle has begun!" The announcer shouted and Draven rushed forward. After ten steps, he saw Katarina running towards him, with a dot on her face. Dot? Realizing too late, Draven moved his hand and caught the dagger, at the price of a few wounds. Katarina, still running, stopped and laughed at him.

"Now you cannot use your magic!" She said and continued running. Draven felt his mana draining and cursed. He wouldn't be able to use his magic to teleport his axes in his hand when he hit an enemy. He would have to catch them. Katarina disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind him, spinning with her blades and hitting him three times. The knives wounded him, but he ignored the pain and kicked her in the ribcage. She was pushed backwards and Draven threw his axe, only to see another puff of smoke. Katarina appeared behind him and cut he executoner again. She then leapd and spun, throwing daggers at him. They all hit their target, he amazed, because his reaction time was slowed. Poisoned he was. Never mind, she could still beat her. After all, Draven does it all. He cut the veins on his left and right hand and felt the energy. Then, with an amazing speed dashed to her and stabbed her stomach, turning and swinging his axe. Katarina looked at him.

"You... Are dead. "He said and Katarina's body splat in two. Blood dropping from her upper half, it fell with a 'splat' on the ground and stopped moving. Draven sihted and tried to stand, but collapsed.

He opened his eyes to see Ahri, next to his bed, in his room. He was wearing nothing except his underwear, wich gave him a slight blush. Ahri looked at him and smiled, hugging the executioner.

"I was worried. "She said and crawled In the bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, today, I will tell you the idea of my graphic.  
So, this is ,monday :1  
The graph is 1234567  
that's when i will Update. Hope you like it and i enjoy reading reviews :D

* * *

Draven woke up. Light bathing them, making them look like god and goddess. He hears her breathing, feels her body, smells her smell, feels her hair and tails. Last night sure was intense, he thought. Ahri's head was laying on his chest, her hair covering his exposed skin. He loved her, she did to. No matter he was Noxoan and she Ionian, they would always love each other. Draven wrapped his hand around her, getting the smooth skin next to his. She purred in that moment, her purr deep and sound. Ahri hugged him in her sleep, knowing he was there for her, as she was there for him. Draven tried to remember what happened last night, after the fight with Katarina he blacked out and woke in his room with Ahri next to him. Then she crawled in the bed, and they did it, never the less. But he was not in the mood now, for something troubled the glorious executioner. It was wrong. Just wrong. But what was wrong, the big question was. While thinking on this, he felt Ahri move and looked at her. She opened her eyes just to be able to see him and hugged him even tighter. He smiled, she answering with the same.

"Did you sleep well, my foxy lady?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She giggled, looking at him.

"Of course, how wouldn't I sleep well with you? You keep me warm, make me feel better and make a great pillow!" She answered. Draven smiled and moved some of her hair to expose an ear. She crawled so she can be at the level of his face and kissed him, with the executor answering the same. After a minute, she was eager to continue the game but he stopped her.

"Not now. I am hungry and thirsty, and want to get myself in a battle. But maybe in the evening..." He explained and stood up. She followed, both of them getting dressed and setting of to the table where they had dinner yesterday. They walked, Draven's hand over her shoulder and hers under his right arm. Her head on his shoulder, his on hers. Upon reaching the table Rengar and Nidalee were already eating.

"Hey!" The tiger said, looking at the couple. Nidalee lifted her head and waved at them.

"How are you?" She asked, smiling. They sat on their places, and started eating the meals that were infront if them. Rengar looked at them a little and asked his primary question.

"You did it?" He asked, probably blushing under his fur. Both Draven and Ahri got redder than a tomato, then Draven found his spoon really interesting, and Ahri looked at him. Rengar burst out laughing and almost fell from the bench.

"So you did it!" He shouted and laughed again. Nidalee couldn't hide her smile and giggled too.

"And what if we did? It's our business, not yours!" Ahri said angrily, but smiled too. Draven laughed and kissed her forehead. She immediately calmed down ans cuddled with him.

"Enough of this now, who wants to go to a match?" Draven asked, leaving his plate. He was ready.

"I will come with you!" Ahri said, grabbing his hand and told herself she was ready. Rengar looked at them.

"Well, I won't participate. What about you Nid? You gonna participate?" He asked. She shook her head. Rengar nodded and waved. He stood up, Nidalee followed and they left. Blue circles surrounded them and they were teleported to the fairly new battlefield called 'The Crystal Scar'. Looking around Draven recognized Gankplank and his brother. Darius was in the same team as him, good. The third member was a man in a suit, covered with some kind of goo, but still covering his body. He was giant.

"Ye landlovers, wat arr ye waiting for?" Gankplank shouted and headed for the arena. Darius stopped him.

"We need a strategy. "He said, looking at the sailor.

"Simple: we all go together and make 'em ace!" Gankplank said and laughed. All decided to follow him, but what happened next was unexpected. The enemy team emerged, Gankplank shot once, hitting Katarina, the ground shook and they all fell. Draven reached out for Ahri, catching her palm and pulling her next to him. Darius reacted fast, stabbing the wall with the back of his axe, slowing the fall and stopping after a few seconds. The armored man just reached out and his fingers dug in the rock, preventing him from falling. Then, with the other hand, he cough Gankplank, who, while falling, was singing his song 'I am a pirate!' . Draven stabbed his axe in the wall and they stopped immediately, but his grip on Ahri loosened, and when they stopped, she fell.

"No!" Draven shouted, releasing his axe from th jaws of the rock wall and leaped after her. Then they heard a roar, monstrous roar. In the depths of the pit something moved. Draven didn't notes, because his eyes were following Ahri. The moment he cough her, the executor threw his axe wich struck the wall violently and stood in one place. Draven was holing some cord wich was tightly connected with the axe. He strengthened his grip around Ahri and the moment they bounced on the string she yelled in pain. Draven looked at her, worried, and saw a spiked tentacle gripping her leg and pulling violently. Draven couldn't hold her for much longer, when the creature stopped pulling. He sihted and then it happened. The monster down there pulled with such force, that Draven's grip just let Ahri go. She fell, screaming his name. Panic has already invited itself to his mind, but desperation replaced it. Then something covered with light flew with such speed that Draven thought he didn't see anything untill he looked down, only to see someone cutting the tentacle and releasing Ahri, then he somehow collected them all and made a hole in the wall for a few seconds. Draven found himself in it and looked around. Ahri was next to him, while the armored man with the anchor on his shoulder was standing up, Gankplank on his knees and Darius scratching his head. Their mysterious savior jumped of the hole and charged at the creature. After a minute inhuman screams were heard and the sounds of blood dripping from wounds echoed in the cavern.

Then the Warmaster appeared, high, strong, the gold armor under the fur and cape, the dark hood not allowing his face to be left unseen. His gloves, covered with blood were on his chest, while he looked at Draven.

"I am disappointed. "His echoing deep voice sounded, while still looking at him. Draven kneeled and lew his head low.

"Disappointed? What right do you have to be disappointed from my brother?" Darius asked, looking untrustingly at him. Ahri cuddled in Draven, while he moved his gaze on the Warmaster.

"Brother, that's the War-" Draven started, but he was interrupted by the man he was talking of.

"Brother? So you are the so-called big bro who left Draven alone in the dark, to eventually starve to death. If it wasn't for me, he would be dead by now!" The Warmaster said, unmoving his gaze from Draven. The latest stood up and smiled.

"My master, allow me to introduce my friends to you. This is Ahri. This is Gankplank. This is..." Draven pointed to everyone with them, but when he was about to introduce the armed anchor-man, he stopped. He realized he didn't know his name.

"The titan of the depths, Nautilus. "The man helped.

"Yes, Nautilus. And this is my brother Darius. "He finished. The Warmaster looked at them all, then returned his gaze on Draven.

"You have a connection with Ahri, I can say. Nautilus and Gankplank are good friends. Darius thinks of himself as the strongest. You haven't changed Draven, still the same ego. "Draven looked at the Warmaster and noticed something. His armor was ripped apart at the chest and stomach zones.

"You are for now lost here. You can't be resummoned or recalled. Something is blocking summoner powers, so I came to lead you out of here. Just follow me, the passage is in the end of the cave. "He said and started walking. They followed. The passage was dark and lost, but they didn't lose themselves, for some reason the Warmaster was illuminating. The cave was also wet, mossy, old and dangerous. The only sounds were their footsteps. Darius was walking in the back, for he did not trust Draven's teacher. In the distance, the cavern was lighted up from some sort of fire. When they approached, the enemy team was recognized. Katarina, Brand, Varus, Xin Zhao and Soraka. Brand was the light Draven saw. The Warmaster stepped forth and signaled for their arrival.

"Oh, Warmaster, you are finally back. "Soraka said and closed him, smiling. He ignored her words.

"Pack your belongings, we are departing!" He said and laft, standing next to a tunnel. Darius imediatly walked to Katarina and startd whispering something. Just then Draven took his time to see Ahri and winced in horror when he saw the wound on her leg. It was bleeding and the bones were visible.

"Soraka, come here! Fast!" He said, Soraka already running in their direction. Upon seeing the wound, she groaned and kneeled to examine it.

"Tch tch tch... Don't move Ahri. "She said, placing her hand on the wound. It was surrounded by green light and the blood flow stopped, skin growing back slowly.

"That's all I can do. You must not move it, or the recovery will stop. "Soraka ordered and went to talk with Brand. Draven lifted Ahri in the princess pose, left hand under the knees, right under shoulders. Ahri sihted in relief and rested her head on Draven's arm. He looked in the direction of the warmaster, only to see Katarina and Darius walking towards him. Katarina appeared behind his teacher and tried to stab him, but he turned so fast that Draven's eyes couldn't follow and hit Kat's head with such force that the woman flew twenty feet away untill landing. Darius used the moment, Decimating the Warchief, hitting his back. The huge man, who didn't look armed, summoned a great sword and turned, attacking furiously. Darius blocked, but the Warchief's second attack almost took his head off. Good thing he had shoulder pads. In that moment, Katarina threw her dagger, thinking she got him. No. The Warmaster pointed his finger and the blade hit it, braking into hundreds of shards. Darius used the moment to try and hit Draven's master, but failed, because the warrior threw his sword. In his hand then appeared a mace, two-handed, but he balanced with one hand perfectly. Katarina shunpoed behind him and started throwing daggers, that bounced of the Warmaster. He kept his gaze on Darius, who was looking for a way to surprise him. He tried simulating a low cut then moved it in a high beheading for a second. blocked, followed by a hand grabbing his axe and pulling it with ease. Katarina was still spinning , but none of the blades could harm the man. He threw the axe at her with deadly accuarity and only her reflexes saved the woman. Darius charged, unarmed but with a hundred kilo armor and clashed with the Warmaster. He just leapt and landed next to Katarina, taking the axe in the progress. The sharp side was on her neck pushed strong enough to make her bleed. Darius, panting, stood up and surrendered.

"No. Not even ten. Or twenty. Even thirty. None can beat me. "The Warmaster said, no sings of exhaustion in his voice. Only supremacy. He released Katarina and pointed the tunnel. Everyone followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Short but still.**

* * *

In the cave it was silent. None knew what it was outside. Did they worry for them? Maybe. Or maybe not. The Warmaster walked froth, ignoring the complains of Brand. The Burning Vengeance didn't like to walk a lot, but this was too much for him. Damn if they were walking for at least five hours. Only one relief was there for him, the way that Warmaster led them, like some... Warchief, General. They kept walking, the light coming from both Brand and The Warmaster, who didn't say a word. Gankplank was singing some song, laughing when Nautilus tried to repeat, but his booming voice and the way he spoke made it sound hilarious. then, in their way stood a man. His armor was light pink, with light grey on the borders. It looked like moss and under the moss were golden ornaments. His hair was long and black, hanging on a pony tail. He turned and all saw a really changed Xin Zhao. His eyes were blank, his face covered with some sort of mushrooms. He dashed with immense speed, swinging his spear around him, knocking out everyone or breaking limbs. Only the Warmaster stood in his place, but visibly shaken. He pointed at Xin, who immediately leaped and swung with fury and anger, opening the Warmaster's ribcage. The man didn't die, only groaned, clasping his organs to prevent them from falling. Then, for a second, Zhao laughed, then turned, but saw something. He saw a man, holding something or someone, with his back turned. Xin close on the man and remembered. This was the new guy, Draven. And in his hands was the fox, clasping his neck holding to it as if that was for dear life. Zhao recognized the way Draven was holding her. Love. The ugly feeling, the morbid dread that befell on everyone who did not get rid of their feelings. He ignored the Warmaster whispering something. The wounded man waved his hand over the hole in his flesh and gold light, mixed with particles of darkness showered him, healing his wounds. This was all he could do, then fell unconscious. Zhao pointed his spear at Draven's neck. He didn't notice. So that was the man of steel, who attacked four noxians. nothing intriguing. Still, he knew that he wouldn't be able to attract his attention unless he did something to the woman in his hands. So did he. Zhao, with the speed of lightning, hit Ahri's hand and made her scream in pain. In that moment, Draven saw her cousuness lost and Ahri fell to the dark. The pain was too much, he understanded. He left her gently on the ground, turning to the opponent. Xin Zhao felt his life threatened, but by unknown means. Ignoring the feeling, he dashed towards the executioner. And two axes pushed him in his charge. Zhao reached for the ground with his hand, looking at Draven. He was enraged, blood dripping from the veins on his hands, axes covered in it, but spinning with astonishing speed. Xin understanded what mistake he did, hurting the fox. Draven's axe was on centimetres from him when the trained warrior blocked, jumping backwards. Another axe followed, hitting his left hand, but leaving only a scratch. A close call, he thought, looking at the man consumed by rage. Then, he dashed again, attempting to hit with all hs power, but an axe hit his back, covering him with blood. Zhao shouted, feeling his organs tremble under the hit. But the gift he earned didn't allow him to die. He pushed his spear into Draven's stomach, but couldn't push more than a centimeter, wich amazed him. How? His attack was followed by the second axe piercing his flesh, bleeding the Demacian. Death couldn't reach him, he knew it. That was the purpose he simply stood up, and tried to hit Draven in the ribs, wich didn't happen, because the executioner blocked with power, bigger than the power of Xin. The demacian trembled, then Shouted his battle cry and started attacking. Draven blocked all of the attacks, then stabbed Zhao in the stomach, leaving it wide open. Groaning, Xin tried to flee, to the exit wich was on a few metres distance. Draven Looked, Laughing.

"I know that game, rat!" He shouted and Slammed his axes in the ground, digging the first half in. Then, he spun them, leaving them follow Zhao on his way for freedom. The started spinning wildly, becoming bigger by blades that formed arround them. Upon reaching seven feet, they stopped growing, charging at Xin. The man didn't stand a chance, the axes cutting him into a pile of goo. No re spawn there was. Xin Zhao was dead, utterly so. Draven sihted, walked to Ahri and lifted her up. His strong hands were as pillows to her and When Draven lifted his love, she immediately placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled to this. When Draven looked around, he saw the other laying on the floor, grunting or moaning. Darius was looking at him. No, digging holes in his body. Draven, of course, left him do it. He walked next to everyone and helped them stand up. Upon reaching the spot where the Warmaster had to be, he wasn't there. Draven didn't care and led his companions to the exit. And there he was, waiting for then, fully healed and ready for another battle. The one with Xin Zhao took him by surprise. And that's why he was hurt in the first place. The Warmaster nodded, disappearing from sight. Draven walked forth, through the exit, into a band of paparazzi, champions and summoners. Upon seeing him, shouts rocked the area.  
"DRAVEN! DRAVEN! DRAVEN!" They were yelling, shaking their hands in the air. Summoners walked towards them, and all of a sudden, Draven collapsed from the amount of blood he lost. He knew he will live, but it would take time to recover.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Xin Zhao was infected?" The summoner asked. Draven wasn't paying any attention, because of his wondering on where could have The Warmaster went. One month passed since the battle that failed, and little they knew of it. Ahri left the hospital two weeks before him, but the interogation she was supposed to have was delayed because she wanted Draven to be with her. And here he was, in all his might and power, Draven sat on the couch next to her. It was a strange couch, one of those that would sink when you sit in them.

"Yes, somekind of... Dirt, even mould or fungi covered him. I don't know, but they somehow enchanted him." He heard Ahri answer the question. He was still thinking on his stay in the medical wing. He got a lot of mail and cards, wich was strange. All was from fellow noxians or fans, mainly fans but there were some from Swain and Urgot, Sion and his brother. His big 'bo came to see him a few days after he got in the hospital, but was fine allready. Their audience was short and meaningless, only like 'Hey, how are you?' and 'Fine, thanks.'. Nothing special. But the woman that came to see him was strange. That one, the one who looked at him before his first match. Irelia was her name. She came to see him and talked, really unfriendly but somehow calm, about his relationship with Ahri. They didn't keep it a secret, but she acted like they did.

"And do you remember something else?" The summoner asked his twenth question, annoying Draven to death. He was allready interogated, but this was to much. They asked him much fewer things than they asked Ahri. Draven atleast knew what that tentacle was. It was a limb of something like Nashor, a cousin probably. He didn't care. Now he only wanted to spend time with Ahri, because when they got him out of the hospital, he was immediatley transported here. The executioner tried to relax, probably sleep but couldn't, feeling something new. It wasn't his ego, he knew that one too good, something new. Care. He cared for something or someone, and that someone stood next to him, talking with the summoners. Draven looked around, inspecting the room for the fift time. It was big, a few benches around it, rich carpet on the floor, lanterns dropping from the sieling and the table between the couches. Two summoners and two champions. But Draven was puzzeled for one more thing. Who was his summoner. He didn't know who he was, he didn't even hear a voice in his head even once. Strange it was.

"Well, no. Nothing else. Only the hospital after I woke up, but nothing more from the cave. Sorry." Ahri explained. She was quite worried, Draven knew why, but didn't knonw how to make her feel better.

"So I think this will be ending the audience. You can leave now." The summoner proclaimed and collected his notes. Draven sihted and stood up, moving his hands. Ahri walked towards the door, followed by him. Upon reaching it, they turned to say bye, but there was no one in the room exept them. Draven opened the door, walked in the corridor and opened the outer gate. He was met by the roar of a huge crowd, shouting his name and yelling in happines. He smiled and started posing, making flashy moves, throwing his axes in the air and leaping to grab and throw them again. Upon stopping, He lifted his hands and shouted.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" The crowd went mad. They loved him, he was alright, and all was fine!

_**END**_

* * *

If you think it was short, sorry. But that's only Part 1 of the journey. Two more to come...


End file.
